


Silver Blanket

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Their ship ran out of power.
Relationships: Nebula/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Silver Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



“So, this doesn’t normally happen, right?”

“Correct.”

“Just our luck.”

“That is… correct.”

Rhodey hums, then nods.

“Well, Tones’ll get the alert. It’ll be a couple hours. You feel like sharing this blanket?”

Nebula looks at him. She looks at the silver, crinkled piece of square material he is unfolding. There is also a flashlight, a red box with a white cross, two bags filled with water, and six sustenance bars. There are other tools she cannot immediately identify.

The sky is getting dark, and the air is cold. Rhodey’s breath is visible.

She nods. “I will share your blanket.”


End file.
